Whoobieshire
by EmperorDragon
Summary: These is a crossover of several different things include: Naruto, Harry Potter, Final Fantasy IV,VII,X,XII,Bleach,Soul Eater, and Gurren Laggan with pop-ups of Oprah, Chris rock and Twilight which I hate dearly


Whoobieshire

_Whoobie = a person, usually a fictional one, who you just want to cry for, comfort, and make them some tea/soup._

_Scene: King Tidus and Queen Yuna sitting on there thrones talking, when Naruto and Harry Potter walk into the palace._

Tidus: So, Yuna, well you finally wear that dress I bought you tonight.

Yuna: No, you're becoming dependent on it.

Tidus: First knight Naruto and Mage Harry Potter, state your business.

Naruto and Harry: My Lord, we have troubling news. A group of rogue Whoobies has started a group of rogue Whoobies called "Group of rogue Whoobies that went rogue and are Whoobies that want to kill King Tidus and rule Whoobieshire."

Tidus: Group of rogue Whoobies that went rogue and are Whoobies that want to kill King Tidus and rule Whoobieshire! What do they want?

Naruto: No one knows, my Lord.

Tidus: Well, First Knight Naruto and Mage Harry Potter, gather Knight Ichigo, Prince Larsa, and Prince Crouna. We leave at dawn!

_Naruto and Harry walk out of the palace._

Tidus: Please Yuna, put the dress on.

_Naruto and Harry walk to Ichigo's house and Naruto started to bang on the door._

Naruto: Come on Strawberry, we have a mission to do.

Ichigo: Really, do we need to get ready now.

Naruto: Believe it!

Ichigo: Come back in 10 minutes.

_Harry kicks the door open revealing Ichigo and Orahimae making sweet, sweet hot coffee love._

Ichigo: I said come back 10 minutes!

_Harry and Naruto walked out the doorway and Harry repaired the door._

Naruto: Well, we should find the princes.

_Naruto and Harry went back to the palace to get the princes. Naruto started to pound on Crouna's door._

Naruto: Open the door!

_The door opened and ragneruke punched both of them in the nose._

Crouna: What do you what?

Harry: We need you on a quest.

Crouna: Yay, I'm wanted.

Naruto: Get ready

_Harry, Naruto, and Crouna walked down the hall, only to see Larsa coming from the window carrying a large sack over his shoulder._

Crouna: What's in the bag?

Larsa: Um, Nothing

_A bark came from the sack._

Naruto: What the hell is in the bag?

_Larsa opened the sack and dumped the contents on the ground. About 30 puppies, 15 kittens, 3 seal cubs, 9 birds, 18 panda, 2 ferrets, 5 monkeys, 8 bats, an Elf, a babby, a babby Chocobo, A full-grown Chocobo, 12 catern, a duck, 6 penguins, 7 turtles, and a tortoise crawled from the sack._

Larsa: I like cute animals!

Naruto: Duh, get ready.

_Ichigo falls from the ceiling._

Harry: What happened?

Ichigo: It's the Group of rogue Whoobies that went rogue and are Whoobies that want to kill King Tidus and rule Whoobieshire!

Naruto: We were going to go after them! Stupid clever Group of rogue Whoobies that went rogue and are Whoobies that want to kill King Tidus and rule Whoobieshire!

_Group of rogue Whoobies that went rogue and are Whoobies that want to kill King Tidus and rule Whoobieshire come from the hole in the ceiling, inside Organization XIII coats, landing on Ichigo crushing his ribs. __**12 Whoobies were on his ribs.**_

Group of rogue Whoobies that went rogue and are Whoobies that want to kill King Tidus and rule Whoobieshire: Where is Kind Tidus?

Crouna: None of your business!

_The head Whoobie pulled out a wand and a green light shot from it, hit Naruto in the eye._

Whoobie: Avadacdabera

Harry: Voldamort!

_Half of the Whoobies pulled off there hoods revaling Voldamort, Sasuake, Orichieumaro, Bella Swan, Gara, and Sakara-san. But before the other 6 could pull off there hoods, Sora, Donald, and Goofy fell from the sky and killed them._

Sora: Now we just have to start "Kingdom Hearts 2"

_Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran from the palace, only to be captured._

Orichieumaro: What just happened?

_A kuni flew across the room, hitting Sakara-san in the forehead._

Naruto: Bull's eye

_A blitzball flew though the air, knocking Gara out._

Tidus: Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!

Orichieumaro: Everyone's dying! Damn!

_Larsa dumped a bucket of vinegar on Sasuake._

Sasuake: Vinegar! (I hate my brother.) Ah, man I smell like salad. (Die brother.)

Voldamort: Run for your lives!

_The Group of rogue Whoobies that went rogue and are Whoobies that want to kill King Tidus and rule Whoobieshire ran out the palace._

_Ichigo tried to stand up, but failed and broke another rib._

Ichigo: My ribs!

Naruto: We forgot about you.

Ichigo: They were standing on me the whole time. Who writes this Crack Fic!

**IT'S OVER**


End file.
